1. Field
A method and an apparatus consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to generating a symbol, and more particularly to analyzing a selected image and determining a symbol corresponding to the selected image in response to the image from a plurality of images corresponding to a plurality of functions, being selected on a display by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a television (TV) not only displays a TV program, but it also receives various types of information through data broadcasting and the Internet, and displays the information on a screen. Particularly, since the TV is connected to the Internet, a user is able to receive various contents from the Internet. The TV connected to the Internet receives information about news, and weather, etc. from a content provider, and displays the information on parts of the screen as a widget. As stated above, the user is able to check the latest news and weather easily since the received news and weather, etc. are continuously displayed on the parts of the TV screen as a widget.
In addition, the user is able to use the widget function displayed on the parts of the TV using a symbol command function.
However, the user is not able to access a widget which the user wants since the symbol command function has no correlation with a provided widget. Accordingly, there is a limit to control a function such as a widget of a display apparatus connected to the Internet using the existing symbol command function.